Fighting for Love
by TROWED
Summary: Off at war she was the only thing he could think about. What happens when he comes home and she doesn't want anything to do with him? Will he fight or will he let it all go? More Details Inside. I promise it's going to be good.
1. Homecoming

Okay, so this is my new story Fighting for Love. I was watching Home of The Brave with Chad Michael Murray and I loved his character well before he died. So I decided to make a story out of it. Well Lucas' character is based on Jordan Owen's Chad's character in the movie. And he never died in my story. Oh, and also I just saw Stop Loss and I loved it so I might use characters from that movie also.

**Background Information- Lucas Scott was a normal country boy who grew up in Texas. He grew up with his two best friend's Jamal Aiken and Thomas 'Tommy' Yates. And his younger cousin Nathan Scott. When the boys were all thirteen Haley James moved to Texas. They all met and Nathan and Haley fell for eachother. When they were all sixteen Haley found out she was pregnant and her and Nathan got married. Haley's god sister and best friend Brooke Davis moved in with the couple to help Haley out. That's when she met Lucas and they both fell in love. However, a year and a half into their relationship Lucas joined the army and sent to Iraq for a year. HE and Brooke didn't end on a good note. Now he returns from his duties at war and he's determined to get Brooke's trust back. What happens when she moves on? Will he fight harder or will he just give up? Find out in the all new story Fighting for Love.**

**Rated T for Strong Language.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Tree Hill (**

* * *

He breathed in the freshness of the air. It had been one whole year since he left home and he was happier than ever to be back. He looked around and saw the various families greeting his fellow troops with hugs and kisses. Cries of joy. He was finally back. Away from it all. Away from all the pain. Away from the guns and the bombs. Away from the shooting and bloody bodies. And most of all he was away from the haunting thoughts. He was away from the thoughts of if he was ever going to see his loved ones ever again. If he was ever going to live through this hard time. He looked around for his own family and let a smile grace his face as he saw his younger cousin and his younger cousins very worried very pregnant wife with him.

"Nate! Hey Nate!" He yelled as he ran over to the small family. His cousin looked up and smiled when he saw him. He couldn't believe he was back after all of this.

"Luke! Hey man it's good to see you." Nathan Scott greeted his cousin Lucas Scott as he patted him on the back and gave him a man hug.

"Lucas! Thank god!" Nathan's wife Haley James-Scott cried as she flew into Lucas' arms upon seeing him. Lucas laughed and hugged Haley anyway.

"It's good to see you Hales." Lucas laughed, as the short woman wouldn't let him go. It was already hard enough to hug her when she was pregnant.

"You are never going there again! Do you hear me? I don't care how much it means to you or how important it is! You could have died out there!" Haley scolded as she pulled away from the hug and hit Lucas' shoulder hard.

"Yes. Hales I hear you. I am never going to go there again. Even if it does mean fighting for our country." Lucas laughed as he rubbed his shoulder where Haley had hit him.

"Yeah. Yeah there are other important things to do." Haley said waving Lucas away and rolling her eyes at him.

"She's hormonal." Nathan said with a laugh as he looked at his wife who had taken to glaring at Lucas.

"You don't say." Lucas laughed and shook his head at his cousin in law. "So where's my mom and dad?" Lucas asked as he wiped the sweat that was forming on his forehead.

"Looking for you somewhere." Nathan answered with a smile. Lucas looked up at him surprised but let a smile escape on his face.

"Luke! Man you going to just leave us like that? You can't even introduce us to the family?" Thomas 'Tommy' Yates said as he came up to Lucas and patted him on the back.

"You already know my family ass. We grew up together." Lucas said as he looked at his lifetime best friend Tommy.

"Oh yeah. Well anyway Hey Nate." Tommy said as he turned toward Nathan and Haley.

"Hey Tommy." Nathan greeted as he gave Tommy a man hug.

"Hey Haley. Looking beautiful as always." Tommy said turning toward the short pregnant woman who currently had a scowl on her face.

"Shut up Tommy. You're just saying that because you haven't seen a decent pair of boobs in twelve months." Haley snapped and all three men looked at her in surprise.

"Oh-kay. So, Luke where's-" Tommy started but was soon cut off by a shrieking voice.

"Oh Lucas! My boy!" Karen Scott cried as she ran up to her son and hugged him tightly to her chest. Lucas smiled as he breathed in his mother's scent and held her close to him. He hadn't seen her in months.

"Hey mom." Lucas smiled and let go of his mother. He then turned toward his father. "Hey dad." Lucas smiled and hugged his father.

"Hey son. It's good seeing you." Keith Scott greeted as he hugged his son.

"Mama and papa Scott. What's happenin?" Tommy greeted as he smiled over at them.

"Hey Tommy." Karen smiled as she hugged the boy. She had known Tommy all her life and he become a son to her.

"Hey Thomas." Keith smiled and gave the boy a handshake.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys but I'm gonna go back to my family. I'll see you guys later. Luke don't forget party later." Tommy said as he looked at Lucas and then smiled at everyone before departing.

"So, we should head back. I have to go pick Jamie up if I wanna bring him tonight." Haley said as she smiled up at Lucas.

"Yeah. I'll go with you guys." Lucas nodded and his parents just smiled and started to follow them to the cars. "So, how is my favorite little nephew?" Lucas asked as he threw his bag over his shoulder and started towards the car.

"A brat. He thinks because he turned three four months ago he's a big boy. And it doesn't help that Nathan and- well yeah Nathan spoils him." Haley answered as she glared at Nathan but then caught herself before she said too much.

"That's great. I bet he's big. But umm…how's Brooke?" Lucas asked as he looked over at Haley who looked down at the mention of her best friend and god sisters name.

"Lucas. I'm-I'm sorry." Haley said as she gave him sympathetic smile. Nathan patted Lucas on the back and also smiled as Lucas looked down miserably.

"She didn't even ask?" Lucas asked looking back up at them.

"We invited her Luke. But she didn't want to come. She said she had things to do." Haley told Lucas. She felt bad for Lucas but after their last encounter he kind of deserved how Brooke was acting towards him.

"It's all in the game of love. Right?"


	2. Ice Cream Love

OKay this is just Brooke's side fo the story. Lucas and the drew will be coming into the story in the next chapter. I just wanted to show you how close Brooke and Jamie and Haley were because it's going to be a real staple to this story. I am going to warn you though because the next chapter is going to be very confusing because I am introducing several different characters.

* * *

It was hot and clammy in the small house. And she couldn't concentrate on her reading with the whimpers of a small boy coming from the corner. She put her long brown hair into a ponytail holder messily on her head and threw her book down. It was obvious she wasn't going to get any reading done. She walked over to where the little boy was lying in his crib and looked down at him.

"Aunt Book!" He called as he held out his arms for her to pick him up. She smiled and picked up the little boy and hugged him tightly to her chest nuzzling her face into his spiky blonde hair.

"Hey buddy. What happen you can't sleep?" Brooke Davis asked the little boy as she moved him away from her chest and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I wad a wightmare." He said as he nodded his head and looked up at her with scared eyes as if the nightmare were coming true.

"A nightmare? What happened? They didn't hurt my bunny did they?" Brooke asked, as she faked shocked and gasped.

"Twe wonters wanted to wet me." Jamie said as he took a piece of Brooke's hair that was hanging loosely out of the ponytail and he twirled it with his small finger.

"Oh no! Well they didn't get you because I would have hurt them badly. No one can get a hold of my bunny bear." Brooke said as she tapped his nose with her finger and smiled down at him.

"I wuv you aunt Book." Jamie said as he let a laugh escape his lips.

"I love you to baby boy." Brooke sighed and kissed the young boy's forehead. He snuggled up against he shoulder and closed his eyes. She walked with him toward the couch and laid down on it. She picked up her book and began to read again when a slamming door interrupted her. She first looked down to see if Jamie was still sleeping and when she was sure he was she looked toward the door to see her best friend and god sister Haley and her husband Nathan standing there. Haley was glaring at a confused looking Nathan.

"You just had to do that right!" Haley yelled at her husband angrily as she put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"I'm sorry. What was I supposed to say?" Nathan asked as he looked at Haley if she were crazy. He knew not to take it personal and it was just her hormones from being seven months pregnant.

"Umm…anything but I don't think it's a good idea man." Haley said doing her best impression of Nathan. Brooke stifled her laughter at this. Haley had been blowing up at Nathan every night for the last two months over the smallest things.

"It was the first thing that came out of my mouth." Nathan said as he shook his head at Haley and started towards their bedroom.

"Yeah well keep your mouth shut from now on!" Haley shouted after Nathan as he closed the door to the bedroom quietly.

"What was that about?" Brooke laughed as she got up from the couch and laid the sleeping Jamie in his crib making sure not to wake him up.

"Lucas." Haley answered with a sigh. She saw Brooke tense up and she knew it was a sore subject for Brooke had not yet gotten over the whole Lucas fiasco.

"He's back in town, right?" Brooke asked as she stood up and started off towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Yeah he came back today you know that. And you make it sound like he went to a different state or something. He went to war Brooke." Haley said as she followed Brooke into the kitchen and watched her friend shuffle around for a cup.

"What am I supposed to act like Hales? You know what happened." Brooke said with a sigh as she turned toward Haley.

"Yeah I know what happened and I think he was a complete jackass for what he did but still he loved you and he still does." Haley said again Brooke tensed up but she shook it off just as quickly as it had come.

"And I love him Hales. But it's just too much to get over. Too much to forgive." Brooke said shaking her head and turned back toward the counter.

"Second shelf. And I just wish this whole thing would be over between you guys. He asked for you I hope you know." Haley said as she placed her hands back on her hips and looked at her friend helplessly.

"Well I hope you told him not to worry." Brooke said sadly as she reached on the second shelf for the cup she was so desperately looking for.

"How was Jamie today?" Haley asked changing the subject. She knew that if she went to long with this subject it would only start an argument.

"An absolute angel." Brooke answered as she smiled at the mention of her godson's name.

"Really? And that wouldn't happen to be because you bribed him with ice cream before bed to go to sleep again would it?" Haley asked a smile cracking on her face.

"Again? Now Haley James-Scott what on earth are you talking about?" Brooke asked feigning innocence as she looked over at Haley with fake surprise.

"I'm talking about how I had to stay up with him half the night the other day because he wanted the ice cream aunt Brooke promised him." Haley said as she gave Brooke a knowing look.

"Well then I'm just going to have to teach him how to keep him mouth shut. Now aren't I?" Brooke asked as she poured herself some water in her cup and turned toward Haley.

"No you are not going to teach my son to lie. I don't allow lying under my roof." Haley protested as she shook her head vigorously around and glared at Brooke.

"Whatever dork." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes at Haley.

"So are you going to the dinner tonight?" Haley asked changing the subject to one she needed to know.

"Dinner?" Brooke asked looking at Haley confused.

"Yeah you know the fancy one. The one where we welcome all of our troops home." Haley said as she looked at Brooke densely. Brooke knew exactly what dinner she was talking about.

"Oh the Troops Dinner. Yeah I'm going to go. I can't miss out on seeing Jam and T-ball." Brooke said with a smile as she used Jamal and Tommy's nicknames she had made up when they were in school.

"You know if you keep calling him Jam he's going to get mad at you." Haley said with a smirk on her face as she remembered the countless times when Jamal and Brooke would get into an argument over his nickname.

"Oh, he'll get over it. He always does." Brooke said waving it away and rolling her eyes at him.

"If you say so. But the dinner starts tonight at 7:30 but we have and don't forget to wear one of your skank dresses there's going to be dancing." Haley told Brooke as she left the kitchen to take a small nap before the night. Brooke let out a small laugh and shook her head. Tonight she was going to have to face him once and for all.


	3. Introductions, Nicknames, and Meetings

**Okay, well I'm going to be introducing a lot of characters in this chapter who will show up regularly during the story. I have taken some characters from the Movie Stop- Loss just because I love that movie so much. It might become a little confusing but in time it will get clearer. Also, I have changed up some ages and personalities for the characters. It's just for my story.**

**Other Characters in the story**

**Thomas 'Tommy' Yates- 19 years old - Lucas' best friend since they were in babies. He joined the army with Lucas. He has a humorous personality and is all about enjoying yourselves while you can. (Think of a crossover with Tim from OTH except cuter and could actually get girls.) Has a huge crush on Vanessa Price.**

**Jamal 'Jam' Aiken- 20 years old – Lucas' other best friend since diapers. He also joined the army with Lucas. He is the mellower one of the group. He's the peacemaker but he can get violent with people quickly. Is dating Keyshia Smith. (Won't hear too much from her in this story.)**

**Steve Striver- 20 year's old- from the movie Stop- Loss. He loves to joke around but he can be serious when you need him to be. He doesn't play around when it comes to his duties at war. Engaged to Michelle.**

**Brandon King- 20 years old- also from the movie Stop- Loss. He is serious but can also joke around. He doesn't like to talk about his term in Iraq and if it's brought up he likes to use it as a joke. Single for now.**

**Tommy Burgess- 20 year's old- From Stop- Loss. He is a little clown. He doesn't take anything seriously and he drowns all his pain in alcohol. Married to Jeanie. (Won't see too much of her in this story either.)**

**Vanessa Price- 19 years old- She is not a big joker and takes life way too seriously. Jamal, Lucas, Tommy, and Nathan have known her since they were fifteen years old. She got pregnant after being raped when she was fourteen and has a son named Max who is five and who she loves to death. Doesn't know who she likes right now.**

**Michelle- 19 years old- She is a country girl and she loves talking about it. She loves to joke around and she will become a best friend to Brooke in the story. Engaged to Steve.**

**Will 'Doctor or papa Marsh' March- 41 years old- He is the doctor for the troops and also a mentor for all of them. All the characters in this story look up to him and he is sort of like a father figure to all of them. He is married but his wife will not show up in this story at all. Maybe little mentions of her but nothing to serious.**

**Lt. Col. Boot Miller- 33 year's old- From Stop – Loss. He is very stern and doesn't play around. He takes his job seriously and some of the guys can't stand him. However, he is like a father to Brooke. He is single.**

**Rated T for excessive cursing.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

It was crowded by the time they got there. People were sitting around catching up with old friends and family. The soldiers were wearing their uniforms while the friends and family wore fancy tuxes and dresses. She adjusted the straps to her short red dress for the fifth time in the last hour.

"Relax Brooke. You look fine." Haley reassured Brooke with a smile, as she looked her up and down. She truly did look gorgeous though. She was wearing a short red dress that fell a little above the knees. Her hair was up in a messy bun with small curls coming down and she had black heels to go with her dress.

"Thanks Hales. You look good to." Brooke said with a small smile as she looked over Haley. Haley was wearing a simple long floor length black dress that showed her very pregnant stomach off with a pair of flats because she couldn't take heels. Her hair was up in the same style as Brooke.

"Thanks. You nervous about seeing him?" Haley asked as she looked back at the dance floor were various couples were already dancing and having a good time.

"No." Brooke replied smoothly. Haley looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her. "Because I don't plan on seeing him tonight." Brooke finished putting on a small smile when she saw Haley's face turn into scowl.

"Brooke listen I-" Haley started but was cut off by someone coming in between them.

"Hey guys. Sorry I couldn't find a parking spot. And this little one was asking for you Brooke." Nathan said as he looked at the two ladies and handed Jamie to Brooke.

"Gosh you have the worst timing Nathan." Haley scolded her husband and glared up at him. Brooke let out a small laugh and Nathan gave Haley a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you. Couldn't show up without him now could I?" Brooke said with a smile as she took Jamie in her arms. Jamie immediately clasped his arms around her neck and snuggled into her side.

"Well let's go find the guys and sit down." Nathan said as he put a hand on the small of Haley's back and started guiding her to a corner of the hall were he spotted Tommy talking to some other people. Brooke followed closely behind with Jamie making sure not to bump into her blonde ex.

"It was disgusting. I mean you had to see all the bloody bodies." Tommy was saying when the three teenagers approached him. He was talking to a couple of other troops and two women.

"Save it for after dinner Tommy." Nathan said with a laugh as he patted him on the back.

"Nate! Hey!" Tommy said turning around and giving Nathan a man hug. "And Haley great seeing you again." Tommy said as he turned towards Nathan's wife and smiled.

"Shut up Tommy. I already warned you earlier." Haley said in a stern tone as she looked at Tommy disapprovingly.

"Whoa hormonal much?" Tommy asked with a small laugh as he turned toward Brooke. "And if it isn't Miss. Brooke Davis. Nice to see you after a year Brooke. You just seem to be getting more gorgeous as the time passes." Tommy said as he smiled at his best friend's ex-girlfriend.

"Hey T-ball. I've missed you to." Brooke said as she leaned her free side in to give Tommy a hug.

"Still calling me that B-ball? I'm telling you your never going to learn anybodies names when you just automatically give them nicknames." Tommy said with a smile as he looked down at Brooke.

"Whatever _Thomas_." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes but still let out a small smile. In the year and a half Brooke and Lucas had been together Brooke got close to his friends and even though they were broken up now she still remained friends with all of them.

"And who is this little fella?" Tommy asked as he looked down at a shy Jamie in Brooke's arms.

"This is my date. Jamie Scott. Jamie this is your Uncle T-ball." Brooke introduced the two with a small laugh.

"Well hello Jamie the last time I saw you; you were still in diapers and the only word you could say was mama." Tommy said leaning down so he was looking at Jamie who was hiding his face in Brooke's shoulder.

"Ignore him Jamie. He was dropped on his head too many times as a boy." Brooke told her godson as she looked down at him with a reassuring smile.

"Well guys I want you to meet some friends of mine." Tommy said turning back to the group who he was talking to earlier. "Guys this is Steve Striver, Brandon King, Tommy Burgess these guys were in the service with me. Jeanie Burgess Tommy's wife, and Michelle Steve's fiancé. Everyone this is Nathan Scott, his wife Haley James-Scott, Brooke Davis, and Jamie Scott. Lucas' family." Tommy introduced the three of them to the people he was talking to.

"Hey it's nice to meet you all." Haley said politely as she smiled at all of them and Nathan shook their hands.

"So your Brooke Davis?" Tommy Burgess asked as he looked at Brooke with a small smile.

"And you know me how?" Brooke asked as she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. How did he know her name and they just met? She could only guess from Jamal, Tommy, or Lucas. But she had a feeling it was the latter.

"Well from pictures really. But they do you no justice if I must say so myself." Tommy Burgess answered with a smile a he took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, I mean I kept a couple of pictures of you when I was down there and the guys got used to me showing you off." Tommy said quickly trying to cut off his friend before he said too much.

"Your scary." Brooke said looking up at Tommy with a small smile. She knew he was covering up for Lucas but she wasn't going to say anything. "Listen, it's going to get confusing so I'm going to call you T-ball." Brooke continued as she pointed towards Tommy Lucas' best friend. "And you Tommy B." Brooke said as she now pointed at Tommy Burgess.

"Here we go with the nicknames." T-ball mumbled to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"Here we go with what?" A voice said from behind the group. Brooke immediately recognized the voice and got excited.

"Jam!" Brooke shouted as she ran into the open arms of her old friend.

"Brooke Davis. How I've missed you. And you still haven't gotten over my nickname?" Jamal smiled as he hugged Brooke tightly to his chest. Only letting go when she started to squirm under his embrace.

"Yeah well Jam is very special to me." Brooke said with a smile as they both walked back to the group.

"Hey guys. And well lookie here we have Mr. And Mrs. Scott." Jamal joked as he spotted Haley and Nathan standing by the group quietly.

"Hey Jamal." Haley smiled as she hugged Jamal as tightly as she could her huge belly getting in the way.

"Hey J man." Nathan said as they to did the man hug thing after Haley let go of him.

"And little old Jamie Scott. Man I haven't seen him in months." Jamal said as he leaned down and waved at Jamie who smiled back. Jamal was always much more sane than Tommy. "How have you guys been?" Jamal asked as he took the three of them away from the large group as Tommy started to explain about some more nasty things from war.

"Good. Trying to take care of Hales and her pregnant hormonal ass." Brooke answered for them causing Nathan to let out a laugh but quiet down when Haley shot them all glares. "How's Keyshia?" Brooke asked with a smile as she shifted Jamie to her other hip.

"She's good. She won't kiss me though." Jamal explained causing all of the adults to let out a laugh. "It's not funny guys." Jamal protested stubbornly.

"You don't even seem to care about the fact that she's good you're just mad because she won't kiss you." Brooke let out in between laughs.

"Shut up." Jamal laughed as he playfully pushed her.

"Have you seen Lucas?" Haley asked and Brooke tensed up at the sound of his name.

"Yeah. I'll show you guys where he is." Jamal said as he started to walk away. Haley and Nathan started to follow him.

"You coming?" Haley asked as she turned back towards Brooke.

"Nope. I'm going to go see how T-ball is really doing and maybe get a drink. Take Jamie." Brooke said as she shook her head and handed Jamie to Nathan. The three watched in disappointment as Brooke walked towards T-ball.

* * *

"You know how Tommy is Vanessa you shouldn't be the least bit surprised he pulled something like that off." Lucas laughed at his friend Vanessa Price another one of his friend's who he met in high school and who joined the army with him, Tommy, and Jamal.

"Yeah but if he wasn't so stupid about it then maybe I would give him a chance." Vanessa told Lucas shaking her head at how stupid Tommy could be.

"Tommy is always going to be an idiot." Jamal said as he approached the two of them.

"Hey Jamal. What's up man?" Lucas said as he gave Jamal the man handshake.

"Nothing really man. Just brought the fam to come and see you." Jamal answered as he shook his head and smiled at Vanessa.

"Hey Hales. Nathan. And oh my gosh is that Jamie Scott?" Lucas said his eyes lighting up when he saw his godson and nephew, as he liked to call him.

"Unc Fuke!" Jamie called as he opened his arms to go to his godfather.

"Hey Buddy. I haven't seen you in so long. You really grew up." Lucas smiled down at the little boy in his arms. He had really missed his family.

"Hey Nessa." Haley greeted with a smile as she hugged the girl she had known for a while now.

"Hey Haley! Oh my gosh your pregnant again!" Vanessa smiled as she rubbed Haley's pregnant belly.

"Yeah, well Nathan can't keep his hands off of me." Haley joked as she looked up at her husband who gave Vanessa a sarcastic smile and hugged her.

"Who can? Your hot chick." Vanessa smiled and hugged Haley again.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Max?" Haley asked Vanessa looking for the small five year old.

"Ugh. I wanted to bring him but my mom said to just leave him at home. If I had known you were bringing Jamie I would have brought him. So, where's-" Vanessa started to asked where Brooke was but she stopped short when she noticed Lucas staring at her intently.

"Brooke." Lucas finished the sentence slightly sending a knowing smirk towards Vanessa. Who looked down in shame that she had been caught.

"She's running around here somewhere. She was with Tommy when we left her." Haley explained to Lucas quietly. She knew that Lucas still loved Brooke.

"Really? Well let's go find her and say hi." Lucas suggested is face lighting up at the thought that Brooke was in the same building as him.

"She wasn't there for long though Luke. She said she was going to go catch up with Tommy real quick and then head off for a drink. She could be gone already." Nathan said trying to stall Lucas from leaving. He knew Brooke would go crazy if Nathan brought Lucas to her.

"Oh. Well it can't be to hard to find her." Lucas said as he began to walk towards the drinks. Jamal, Haley, Nathan, and Vanessa stood back and watched as Lucas went looking for Brooke. He was never to keen on rules.

* * *

"Hey fuckhead!" T-ball greeted Lucas as he walked up to the group that was still taking to his best friend. The whole group laughed at T-ball's nickname for Lucas.

"Hey Jackass. Where's Brooke?" Lucas asked as he looked at T-ball telling him that he wasn't playing.

"I don't know. We talked for about two minutes and then she started talking about how she was thirsty." T-ball answered as he shrugged and took a swig of his beer.

"Shit." Lucas cursed as he looked around the packed place for his ex-girlfriend. But he didn't spot her anywhere.

"Should you be cursing in front of little Jamie?" T-ball asked as he gave Jamie a small grin. Lucas shot T-ball an annoyed look. A look that was reserved mainly for him.

"Fuck you asshole." Lucas said as he turned back to the dance floor looking for Brooke.

Oh I guess not." T-ball laughed as he turned back towards the group. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Here take Jamie to Hales." Lucas instructed T-ball as he handed him T-ball Jamie.

"What the hell? Luke, what the fuck am I supposed to do with a kid?" T-ball asked looking down at Jamie confused. Jamie gave him a crooked smile.

"Practice. For Vanessa and Max." Lucas said with a wink and with that he walked off to find Brooke.

* * *

She sighed as she drank the punch in her cup. She needed to get out of there before she bumped into Lucas. She had yet to see him but she knew that he was around somewhere and sooner or later he would come looking for her. He was probably already looking for her.

"Penny for your thoughts." A voice said behind her. Brooke froze a little before she noticed it wasn't Lucas' voice. She turned around to see Brandon standing there smiling down at her.

"Hey Brandon. Right?" Brooke asked trying to make sure she got him name right. In her quest to escape she had forgotten everyone she met earlier.

"Yeah. And I know your Brooke." Brandon nodded and shared a smile with Brooke.

"I think every soldier in here knows who I am thanks to Lucas." Brooke laughed as she went to go get some more punch.

"Well who could blame him for bragging about how beautiful you are." Brandon said with a charming smile. Brooke thought that Brandon was hot.

"Well Mr. King if I'm not mistaken I would say your hitting on me." Brooke said as she smiled up at Brandon and took a sip of her punch. Brandon let out a loud laugh at this.

"You can't remember my first name but you remember my last name." Brandon laughed shaking his head at Brooke. "And yeah, but I'd prefer to call it complimenting you." Brandon leaned down and whispered in Brooke's ear.

"Well that's just one of the perks of Brooke Davis." Brooke said giving him one of her dimpled smiles.

"Are you running from Lucas?" Brandon asked knowingly as he poured himself some punch. Brooke tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"Not running. Just hoping I don't run into him." Brooke admitted as she shook her head. She liked Brandon and she knew that she could trust him.

"Ah I heard you guys ended on a bitter note. Mind telling me what happened?" Brandon asked as he leaned against the table next to Brooke.

"No. Let's just say it wasn't the best conversation to have in the rain." Brooke said with a bitter laugh as she remembered the last time she had spoken to Lucas. Before Brandon could get another word in someone announced if everyone could sit down because dinner was going to be served.

"Want to sit with me?" Brandon asked as he turned to Brooke and gave her a questioning look.

"I have a date." Brooke told him with a small smile and she shook her head.

"Short, blonde hair, blue eyes. Cute as a bug?" Brandon asked as he looked past Brooke at something.

"Well if you consider bugs cute then yeah. Why?" Brooke asked looking at him confused. He had explained Jamie to a T.

"Well then come on. I'm pleased to let you know I found him and he's with one of my fellow troops." Brandon said grabbing her hand. Brooke tensed thinking he was talking about Lucas but loosened up when they approached the table to see T-ball holding Jamie.

"You better not be brainwashing him T-ball." Brooke warned T-ball as she walked up behind him. Brandon following shortly behind her.

"Of course not B-ball. Are you sitting with us?" T-ball asked as he handed Jamie to Brooke. Brooke looked up at Brandon who gave her a pleading look and a smile. The table was only for troops and their dates.

"I guess." Brooke said with a sigh. Brandon's smile only got wider. He went to his chair and took out the chair next to him for Brooke. Brooke sat down with a grateful smile and placed Jamie on her lap. The Lieutenant had already started to speak but Brooke zoned him out a long time ago. It was only Boot and she would see what he said later when she welcomed him back from his trip. Brandon's arm is rested on the back of Brooke's chair as he listens to Boot talk and Brooke is relaxed into his embrace with Jamie snuggled on her lap. She heard a couple of laughs from a couple of chairs away and she rolled her eyes thinking it was T-ball and his dumb self but when she looked over to see it was not only T-ball and Jamal but Lucas as well. She froze and just as he was about to turn his head in her direction she quickly looked away and towards Boot.

After the whole speech was over or whatever the waiters brought out everyone's food. Brooke was feeding Jamie tidbits of her food and listening in on the conversation between Steve and Brandon. They were talking about cars or some thing like that.

"Your dress is gorgeous." A voice snapped her out of her dream world.

"Huh? Oh, thanks. I like yours to." Brooke smiled as she turned towards Michelle Steve's fiancé. And it was. Michelle was wearing a beautiful brown and blue knee high dress. And her light blonde hair was down in soft waves.

"Thanks. So I didn't know you was Brandon's date." Michelle said as she smiled at Brooke. Brooke returned the smile as she heard Michelle's southern drawl.

"I'm not. We were talking and he asked me to sit with him. This little guy here is my real date." Brooke said as she looked down at Jamie who was playing around with her food.

"He's cute. He's Lucas' godson isn't he?" Michelle asked as she leaned down and started to play with Jamie.

"Yeah he is. And mine as well." Brooke said coolly as Michelle glanced at her.

"Wish mine looked at good as him." Michelle said as she winked down at Jamie. Brooke let out a loud laugh and this caused Brandon and Steve to turn towards them.

"What is so funny?" Brandon asked as he grinned at Brooke and Michelle confused.

"Steve you have someone who's taking your place." Brooke laughed as she looked at Steve.

"Who?" He asked not seeing that the two of them were joking around.

"My boyfriend." Brooke replied as she pointed at Jamie who was looking at her like she was crazy. Brandon let out a laugh at this.

"Ahahaha now I'm getting replaced by a two year old." Steve laughed dryly and rolled his eyes at the two women.

"Three for your information." Brooke corrected as she sent Steve a playful glare.

"Wanna dance?" Brandon asked as he leaned down and whispered in her ear. Brooke looked up at him and nodded. Brandon smiled and held out his hand for Brooke as he got up. Brooke handed Jamie to Michelle who was glad to take him and headed to the dance floor with Brandon.

_Meanwhile at the table. _

"You fucktard I told you not to pull shit like that. Boot was ready to hang your ass on the wall." Lucas said as Jamal and him laughed at another one of Tommy's crazy antics.

"Whatever. I got off with a sole warning and I'm good with that much." T-ball said as he rolled his eyes and stuck up his middle finger at his best friends.

"What happened Nessa? You awfully quiet today." Lucas said as he looked at his friend questioningly and took a swig of his beer.

"First of all Boot will have all your guys' asses when he finds out you guys have been drinking underage. And second of all I'm looking for someone." Vanessa answered snidely as she looked around for her friend.

"Whoa someone's bitter. What happened? Tommy playin on your buttons again?" Lucas asked with a smirk as he took another swig of beer just to get on Vanessa's nerve.

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine. I just need to find my friend." Vanessa said as she started to get up. She loved Lucas like a brother but sometimes he could be an ass and she needed to get out of there before she yelled at him and find Brooke.

"Okay sorry. But who you looking for? Does this friend have a name?" Lucas asked seeing as how defensive Vanessa was getting. He put his beer down and looked up at her with his squinty look.

"I can find them on my own thanks for the offer though." Vanessa said smiling as she finally spotted Brooke going onto the dance floor with Brandon.

"Okay if you say so." Lucas shrugged and looked back at Jamal and Tommy who shrugged.

"Hey speaking of looking for isn't that Brooke?" Tommy asked pointing toward the dark haired girl on the dance floor. Vanessa who was on her way over there turned and glared at Tommy.

"Where?" Lucas asked as he turned in his seat and he spotted her. She looked as beautiful as ever. Different from the last time he saw her but yet the same. The only thing that ticked him off with the scene was she with her arms wrapped around another guy's neck and laughing as he bent down and whispered in her ear. A guy that wasn't him. A guy that was. "Brandon." Lucas got up before Jamal or T-ball could stop him. But instead of walking over to Brooke he walked over to Haley. "Hey." He greeted with a smile.

"Hey Luke. What's up?" Nathan asked as he looked up at his cousin from his dinner.

"Nothing. I was wondering if Hales wanted to dance with me." Lucas asked as he smiled down at Haley.

"Dance? Me? I don't think that's such a good idea Luke. I mean I can barely stand without my back hurting me." Haley said as she shook her head from side to side telling Lucas it wasn't a good idea.

"Oh come on Hales. It'll be a good time for us to catch up." Lucas said giving Haley a pleading smile. Haley looked at Nathan for help.

"Go Hales. It'll be fun. Plus, I'll go find Brooke and dance with her." Nathan reassured Haley with a smile.

"Fine. I guess." Haley said giving in and taking Lucas' hand. Lucas smiled and led Haley to the dance floor. Making sure to keep his distance from Brooke but to be close enough to see her. He didn't actually know what he was going to say when the two of them bumped into eachother but he would work it out. "So, bump into her yet?" Haley asked as the two of them began to sway to the music.

"Nope. Haven't seen her." Lucas lied shaking his head at Haley. "Are you sure she even came?" Lucas asked tilting his head to the side and looking down at the small woman in front of him.

"Of course I'm sure she came. We rode in the same car and plus I wouldn't waste my time telling you she was here knowing you would look for her the entire night. That's just stupid." Haley glared up at Lucas. She knew that Brooke didn't want to be found by Lucas so she was doing everything in her power to avoid him but for Lucas to think that she was making up lies hurt her. She had other problems to worry about instead of his love life.

"Okay. I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you Hales. I'm just saying that I've seen practically everyone in this place and I have yet to see her yet." Lucas said looking over Haley' head to see Brooke in back of her. Sneakily he started to guide Haley toward her.

"Well have you thought that maybe just maybe she doesn't want to see you Luke? I mean the whole thing that happened to you guys before you left is something she never got over." Haley told Lucas as he started to spin them around so his back was facing Brooke.

"And I'm sorry about everything that happened but seriously she hasn't gotten over it?" Lucas asked as he got closer and closer to the couple behind him.

"Nope. She hasn't Luke." Haley told him sadly as she shook her head at him. She actually felt bad for him for the first time since the confrontation but that quickly went away when she saw what Lucas was dancing towards. "Lucas! Stop! Don't do it!" Haley said as she stopped her movements preventing him from getting closer to her god sister.

"DO what Hales? Dance. Well this is a dance floor and on a dance floor you dance." Lucas replied innocently treating Haley as if she were a small child.

"No that asshole. I know what your doing. And I know you know she's behind you." Haley said crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head. But before she could stop him Lucas bumped into Brooke.

"Ouch shit!" Brooke yelled in pain as she let go of Brandon's hand and rubbed her lower back where the pain was.

"Brooke, are you okay?' Brandon asked worriedly as he touched the spot where Brooke hurt her back.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Brooke said as she gave Brandon a weak smile and nodded her head. And then as quickly as she had gotten hurt she turned to furious. "Hey Asshole!" She yelled as she whipped around to face the person who bumped into her. The person turned around and she was faced with blue eyes she never thought she would see again. She didn't have to look at his face to know who he was.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked in shock. He knew it was her when he bumped into her but now that he was actually face to face with her he was shocked.

"Lucas." She said as she looked at him not believing she had bumped into him.


End file.
